In accordance with application Ser. No. 499,013 filed May 27, 1983, a flowline bundle is connected to a subsea production facility by using a deploy a flowline connection tool to the production facility and then using the flowline connection tool and a pullcable to pull the flowline bundle to the production facility. To avoid undue stresses in the flowline bundle, due to the terrain around the subsea structures, etc., it is necessary to prepare the terminal end of the flowline bundle so that it may easily move over such terrain. In addition, it is desirable, once the flowline bundle reaches the subsea production facility, to have the bundle readily securable to the facility and fluid connections easily made.